The Boy Is Mine
by LittleWonderlandTales
Summary: ...  "You're trying to make him fall in love with you. Well, hobbit, I got some news for you: the boy is mine" Jon said staring at Darren. "I wouldn't have so sure, Groff." I'll make Chris mine - That was his promise.


Hey! I'm Carol and I'm one of the writers of this fanfiction (my first real fanfiction, wow). I'm brazilian and my English is not the best, so please be kind to me hahaha! Well, this idea appeared when I was talking with my friend, Renata (the other writer), about Groffer (Chris Colfer + Jon Groff) and CrissColfer. I wrote a little 'drabble' and I felt like it should have more and there it is! Hope you enjoy it!  
>We do not own Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Lea Michele, Jon Groff, Riker Lynch, Cee-Lo, The Beatles, Lauren Lopez, Glee or Ryan Murphy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Darren and Jon are sitting next to each other watching Chris take his Diet Coke on the soda machine of the set. Jon look to the guy biting his lip:<em>

_"Man, Chris is hot…"_

_Darren look to Jon with that "I'll cut you" face:_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"Oh, sorry, man .I forgot that you're straight."_

_Darren started to dislike Jon. He was still eyefucking Chris:_

_"Hey, you and Chris are close friends, aren't ya?"_

_Darren nodded his head "Why?"_

_"Just wondering… Do you think he would go out with me?"_

_Darren raised his eyebrow._

_"I don't think so. He doesn't like your type…"_

_"What?"_

_Darren blinked, what the fuck did he say? _

_"Never mind. I think you should ask, it could happen… You'll never know if you don't try."_

_"Thanks for the advice, dude." Jon stood up "Hi, Chris!"_

_Darren crossed his arms while watched Chris and Jon talking excitedly. He felt pains in his chest; in his heart. He never felt this way before for anyone. Was that jealousy?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Later in that Day.<p>

Chris was really smiley later in that day and Darren was just confused about what he was really feeling. They would record a Klaine scene for the Prom episode. Kurt would ask Blaine to be his date on the prom.

"Okay, let's do it. Lights, camera and… action!" – yelled Ryan Murphy

Darren took a deep breath and looked at Chris's eyes.

"Give me your hand." Chris said softly what was written on the script.

Darren held Chris's hand, but he couldn't stare at the other.

"Blaine Warbler… Will you go to Junior Prom with me?"

"Prom?"

"Will be the social event of the season!" Darren started to remember about Jon and the way he looked at Chris. He started tothink about Chris in his tight jeans on a date with Jon Groff. Their legs would touch and when they were arriving home, they would kiss. And maybe the things would get hotter…

"Darren?" Ryan yelled.

"Me, hm, what?" He answered nodding his head and trying to avoid those thoughts.

"Focus! Chris just said all he needed and you're just stand there looking like a psych to him! I don't know what is happening, but focus, darling!"

Darren had never seen Ryan like that.

"Hm, o-okay. Sorry, Mr. Murphy."

Chris frizzed his forehead and spoke again:

"Give me your hand." Darren held his hand. They were so soft and Jon Groff would have the chance of hold them everytime he wanted. He couldn't help it. It was to painful.

"Darren!" Ryan yelled again "What the heck is happening?"

"I'm not in the mood, I'm really sorry, Mr. Murphy."

"Well, get in the mood!" Ryan took a deep breath "I-I mean, take a rest, I'll film the Fuinn scene. Somebody call Cory and Dianna, please!"

Darren left the studio and took a bottle of water, Chris left the studio and went after him.

"Hey, are you ok? You don't really act this way on the set and, man, I've never seen Ryan so angry!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine." Chris looked to him, he knew Darren was lying.

"What is going on, D.C.?"

"No-nothing. Just, Chris, let me ask you something. Just for curiosity…"

"Do ask."

"Are you really going out with that guy, what is his name… Jesse, James, Jake…?"

"Jon. And yes, I will. Wait… Do I detect a little jealously?" Chris answered as they walked to his trailer.

"What? No! But why you'll go out with him?"

"Because he is nice, cute and he is actually gay." Chris said without looking to Darren.

"Only for that?" Darren was annoyed.

"Hey, hey, hey. Darren, calm yo tits. Why do you even care about it?"

"Don't you get it? Jon or what the hell his name is just want to have sex with you!" He started to scream.

"And what is the problem? What if I just want to have sex with him? What if? Weren't you who fucked the waitress of that restaurant last week?"

"That was different!"

"Different? In which part? Darren, it's just a date. Calm down." Chris stopped yelling, Darren bitted his lip. "Gee! What are you being such an asshole right now?"

Because I care about you.

"I don't know." And with that Darren walked away, Chris entered his trailer, slammed the door and started to cry. All he wanted was to feel wanted and Jon made him feel like that. And now Darren wanted to screw up everything. Then, he realized that he had a huge fight with his first best friend guy.

Darren was pissed off. Why Chris would go out with that guy? He was so silly and boring. And he always wears a headband. Seriously! Who the hell would wear that thing? Ugh, and the way he looked to Chris was so nasty. Darren just wanted to punch him on the face.

"I hate that guy." He cursed putting his yellow sunglasses on.

* * *

><p>"Why? Just why? Why he had to ruin the whole vibe?" Chris said to himself and curled at the little bed crying.<p>

"No, Chris. Stop Crying, someone will notice th—" and Lea knocked at the trailer door.

"Who is it?" Chris said trying to disguise his crying

"Is me Chris, mom"

"Oh, Lea, you can enter my dear." And Lea entered at the trailer

"Why are you crying?"

"Darren." Chris said. "Basically."

"What he did? I'm his friend, but I swear to God that if he hurt you…"

"No" Chris laughed a bit.

"What then?"

"Do you know dad? Jon?" Chris said looking at his own shoes.

"What's wrong with dad?"

"Nothing. He just asked me out"

"OHMYGOD, Chris! Why anybody told me what is going on?" Lea said with a giggle.

"And Darren knew it. So some minutes ago he started yelling at me because Jon just wanted to have sex with me…"

"Did he say 'You Matter'?" Lea was almost crying at her own jokes, but Chris didn't find it funny at all, he was still emotionally wrecked.

"Lea, take it serious! Is not a normal thing! He never said anything about who I was going out with and…Everything is so confused right now!"

"Chris, sweetie, since you two met each other did you guys talked about it? Because the last guy you were going out was that very weird fanboy and it was before Darren gets here" Lea said looking at Chris eyes.

"No… it was always about he and his _'female fellows'_, but never about me" Chris said with a sad tone.

"Chris, be honest. Do you have a crush on Darren?"

Chris was not sure if he should tell Lea, but Lea was his best friend so he thought it was better not to hide it.

"How do you call it when you can't stand seeing this person with someone who isn't is you and you just want to lock yourself alone on your room and listen to sad songs? Is this how we call a crush?" Chris said tearing.

"Oh Chris don't cry sweetie, I'll cry too and it will screw the whole make up Lindsay made for me!" Lea said wiping Chris tears of his angelic face.

"I'm trying not to Lea, I'm trying not to stand at his beautiful hazel eyes when he talks, I'm really trying to focus in anything else but Darren… I just can't…" Chris said even more sad, because everything he said was killing him inside, he needed tell someone, and better Lea than anyone else.

"You know what? Go out with dad. He is amazing, he is funny, and he is a gentleman. He is perfect and like guys. And you don't need to have sex with him, not at the first date! And I know Jon; he will respect your options, even if one of them is to not have sex with him." Lea said convicted at her words.

"You are right, thanks Lea" Chris said leaning to hug Lea, who was happy to see that Chris was better.

* * *

><p>Chris went to his apartment after talking with Lea. He felt a little better and took a shower for his date. He had no idea of where Jon would take him, so he picked up his Iphone and called to the guy:<p>

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Jon"

"Chris! What's up?"  
>"Just getting dressed for our date…" Jon smiled at the other side of the phone. "But, I have no idea where are we going, so I really don't know what to use!"<p>

Jonathan laughed:

"I'm taking you to a fancy restaurant. Don't need to worry, you'll look beautiful anyway." Chris blushed.

"Oh, stop, you're just saying that…" Jon laughed again.

"Don't worry, Chris. See you soon?"

"See you."

He hung up and looked to his closet. Well, the only thing he was sure was that he couldn't use the Chewie backpack. After long 45 minutes picking an outfit and making his hair look perfect to the date, he was ready. He looked to the kitchen clock. Five minutes to Jon pick up him. He sat in his couch and turned the TV on a music channel. Teenage Dream was playing. Fuck. He remembered of Darren and wanted to cry again, but, no. Darren Everett Criss wouldn't screw that night. He listened a knock on the door.

"Wait a minute…" He opened the door with a smile. "Hi, Jon."

"Hi, pretty… Looking good! Let's go?"

Chris blushed again.

"Yeah, sure."

Jon opened the car door for Chris and turned the radio on. Hey Monday was singing her most famous song: Candles!

"Crap, they don't play nothing that don't remind me of him?" he thought changing the radio station.

"You don't like that song anymore?"

"I still like, but I just don't want to hear it today." Jon giggled.

They arrived on the restaurant and the receptionist pointed them their table. The waiter served the wine in their glasses and they drank a sip. They starred at each other eyes all the date, Jon rubbed his foot on Chris's.

"Well, this is going to be good…" Chris thought drinking another sip. Jon started to talking about him and how he met Lea:

"And she thought that I was straight! Can you believe that?"

"Oh my God! I can't believe!" They laughed looking a little drunk. Chris told him about his college stories and their legs were stilltouching. Chris felt his phone rang and sneakily looked to it when Jon called the waiter.

Darren was calling to him.

Refused answer. He was not going to ruin that night.

On his apartment, Darren hung up the phone. Crap. Chris was on a date with that douche.

"Hey, I'm sorry for everything I said today." He texted and sent this to Chris.

The Colfer's phone biped. New message, he opened that and read. He couldn't not smile and slightly texted him back.

"Everything is okay ;)"

Darren received the message and started to jump in his home. At least, he didn't screw up that.

"Are you with the jerk yet?"

Chris read the message and got mad again with Darren. "Stupid…" He turned his attention back to Jonathan and he repaired for the first time how sexy he was.

"I bet you are bored as fuck listening to him"

And Jon was a fucking gentleman, just like Lea said.

"Stop paying attention on that douche and text me back!"

Jon didn't talk with him looking to his eyes; he talked with him looking to his mouth. Chris felt really wanted.

"Hey, why are you not texting me back?"

Chris turned his phone off. No more Darren's texts for that night.

"Jon… Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you ask me out?"

Jon stopped, bit his lips and looked to his new shoes.

"Chris, I-I think you're so handsome and I feel something to you… But, you know, Lea talked with me and said that I supposed to give baby steps with you or she would cut my pretty face. And I respect you. If you don't want it, I'll get it."

"I like you Jon and I really want to." Jon looked at Chris with bright eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Jon smiled brightly.

"The bill, please."

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight and Darren starred at his phone. Why Chris didn't text him back? Was he having so much fun with that Jonathan Groff? He turned on the TV trying to avoid those thoughts when he saw on the news that the rain was super danger and to the people don't drive their cars that night.<p>

"Oh my Gosh… Those accidents are happening on the way of Chris apartment." He took his phone back and called him.

_(Meanwhile)_

Jon drove carefully because of the storm, the traffic was terrible. They knew it they would pass almost one hour stuck in there. Jonathan rolled his eyes and turned his car off.

"Crap."

Chris stopped drawing happy face and stars on the blurred window. He grinned, leaned to the older guy and smacked his mouth.

"Wow, it's been a time since I kissed someone like this" Chris was thinking meanwhile he was making out in the front seat of Jon's car

"I-I think we should go backseat, you know?" Chris said a bit nervous, because, holly crap, he was doing it. He was making his way to have sex with his new love affair.

"Totally" Jon said looking with desire to Chris mouth, and then leaning to kiss it once more.

_(Meanwhile)_

"OH MY GOD, he is not calling back, I guess I will just drive to his place and see how he is going, I'm pretty sure that he and that douche are not together, so I can get Chris alone." Darren said to himself picking his keys and running fast out of his apartment to his car.

_(Meanwhile)_

Chris was really getting excited over the whole stuff he was doing, that was good, like really good. He was loving it. John was getting a boner already, because Chris was that hot and it's been a time since they were making out. Chris was sucking hard Jon's lips and moving his hips back and forth slowly just to tease Jon.

"Wow, Chris, I didn't knew you were so fucking good at this!" Jon said between soft kisses on Chris neck.

"Thanks" Chris said rolling his eyes of pleasure with the feeling of John kissing his neck.

John started to suck Chris neck and take off his own shirt; Chris allowed John to pull his shirt off tho, things were getting hotter, he knew what was waiting for him.

"Do you really want this?" Jon asked Chris

"Yes" Chris said firmly.

_(Meanwhile)_

"BZZZZZZZ" the doorbell was ringing on Chris apartment, it was Darren.

"BZZZZZZZZZ" Darren was pressing harder the doorbell.

"Okay, I know where he let his extra-keys." Darren said and reached for the key under the door rug.

"Chris? Are you there? Chris?" Darren said looking around the dark and empty apartment.

"I guess he is not here yet, I'll wait." Darren thought while he was walking to Chris's bedroom and preparing himself to lie in Chris's bed until Chris gets there. And that was what he did; he curled to Chris pillows just smelling Chris's scent and wishing everything were okay with him.

He just didn't know what was happening in Jon's car.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Jon, look - Chris pointed to the wet frontal window - the traffic is better now, let's go home, so we can do it all" Chris said passing his fingers in John's chest going down to his waist.

"Oh, I get it" John said realizing about what Chris was talking about.

And then they got back to the front seats, driving they way to Chris apartment, they only didn't know who was there, waiting for them.

_(Meanwhile in Chris place)_

"You make me, feel like living in a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, so take a chance and don't ever look back don't, ever look back" Darren was singing curled in Chris's bed, just imagining how it would be if Chris were there singing along and curled together with him…

_(Meanwhile in Chris's apartment hall)_

Chris was calling the elevator while Jon was looking at his I-phone. Lea called him one time and texted:  
>"How things going with Chris? Is he okay? Are you okay?"<p>

And he replied:

"Yes, everything is going fine, night gonna be good ;)"

The elevator arrived, the door was open, and Chris was standing with his most seductive face looking right in Jon's lips, almost saying "kiss me now"

Jon didn't needed Chris to say it, himself get there and kissed Chris hard, already inside the elevator and it was now rising to Chris floor, (he lived in the last floor of the building, it was more safe of the crazy fans) while Chris was sucking hard Jon's lips and exploring his mouth slowly with his tongue.

_(Meanwhile in Chris's bedroom)_

Darren was almost falling asleep in Chris's bed, if it wasn't for the noise of doors opening and someone moaning or something like that, he was a bit sleepy yet to really hear something very well, but he knew what it was when

"Hold on, I'll be right back, why don't you go there in my bed and wait for me?"

"OMG, Chris is here, and he is with that douche" Darren thought disgusted by the fact that who was there was that idiot and not him.

"Better do something; they can't know I'm here if I hide myself somewhere they would not look, but where… Oh, I know where, in that closet - And Darren walked fast but quiet to the closet - They will not see me here, and I can get out when that idiot go away…"

But things were not that easy.

"I'm waiting" Jon said already lying in Chris's bed

Chris was taking a moment to take the "courage" to go there and have sex with Jon.

"I'm here" Chris said already in the bedroom. He was shirtless, with his skin tight jeans and his messed up hair.

"I never saw you sexier, and trust me, that 'Some People' dance was the closest of what you are now. S-E-X-Y. Now get here, let's begin" Jon said almost salivating of desire to kiss that pale and soft skin, and roll his fingers trough that waist, going down and down…

"I can't believe this is happening! How gross!" Darren said to himself

Chris climbed to Jon's side in the bed and started making out again.

And Chris kissed Jon neck, then Jon jaw-line, then Jon cheeks, and then Jon mouth. He was passing his hands through Jon body too. Just teasing more the poor guy.

Chris pulled Jon's shirt on the floor (the only thing he was wearing already), and kissed him wildly. Jon was about to take Chris's pants out when Chris stopped him and took it off himself, slowly. Jon was already naked, just waiting for Chris to get there with his pale and soft naked skin, who was one of the most beautiful he ever saw. Chris started to rub himself in Jon's body, and kissing every part of John he could.

Darren was almost going out of Chris closet to beat the crap out of Jon just for touching Chris and kissing his cherry lips.

Chris had his bottle of lube and oil and condoms just for emergency in the layover aside his bed. Because he was a 21 years old guy, he had to please himself in some sort of way…

So Chris passed oil in his own body and rubbed a little more in Jon before start sucking Jon's dick.

Chris already gave some blowjobs to some of his ex-boyfriends, but actually, he still was a virgin, he never really had sex with someone. And when he realized it he thought he still wasn't fully prepared yet.

It still was too early, he didn't even knew Jon right! And that could make him such a whore, because it was his first date with the guy!

For all that suddenly thoughts it was better to stay in only blowjobs. So he sucked slowly and a bit disgusted, because it all now was ruined. He was only a virgin, acting like a whore, for no apparent reason. But it didn't have any effect on Jon. In reality, the only thing that was mattering was that he was getting a blowjob of the most beautiful, talented, sexy and sweet man of the world. Christopher Paul Colfer. And that was good. The way Chris was sucking slow and fully from the top to the bottom was good enough. He was rolling his eyes with pleasure and moaning Chris name loudly.

Darren still was there, dying inside because Chris really was having sex. And apparently that was pretty good. Darren wanted to die. Only for don't have to look at Chris in the next hours picturing him and Jon having sex. And to don't need to handle the flirt looks he and Jon will give at each other during Glee.

Chris was any less pleased. It was horrible, he was sleepy and he just wanted his clothes back and to sleep all night long. So he sucked hard and fast only to finish this soon.

"Chris, aww, Chris, more, aww, i'm about to, yeahh, come, ohhhh" John said and Chris sucked even more, so John would come soon.

And he did, Jon had one of the biggest orgasms of his life, because come on, it was Chris Colfer. Sex God still a virgin.

And he came all over Chris neck and chest, making Chris wanting to throw out all the food he ate in the restaurant.

"God! Chris… That was the best blowjob someone ever gave me! Bowing down to you." Jon said

"Thanks" Chris pretended a blush and a smile, but in reality he just wanted to sleep.

"So, that was really good, but I'm so sleep deprived and Ryan will kill us and then eat us if we don't get our ass there to film Prom Queen…"

"Okay, so, see you tomorrow?" Jon asked while wearing his clothes back

"Yes" Chris said and guiding Jon outside, and then closing the door.

"FINALLY! EWWWW, GOTTA CLEAN MYSELF" Chris screamed when he was sure that John already was in his way home.

Darren still was there, relief that they only did a blowjob and not full sex. At least.

And then Chris was taking his shower, his relaxing shower… To clean all the smell of Jon and everything he did that night.

While this Darren just left the closet fast and quiet enough so Chris would never know he was there. And then go back home…

But the other reason Chris didn't really wanted to have sex with Jon, was because he saw Darren's car in the garage. He knew it was Darren's car. And that was the worst of it. Remembering Darren just made himself want that who were there receiving the blowjob were Darren, not Jon.

Yes, worst night of that month and not only for Chris. Darren thought that was the worst night too. When he arrived home, he literally fell apart. He started to cry sat on the living room floor like a baby. He felt disgusting, sad, bad, sick. And worst: he felt cheated. Of course, some girls on his life cheated on him, but he had never feel like that. And Chris wasn't even his boyfriend! Chris was unfortunately and only his friend. His best friend.

"Why he had to do it?" Darren couldn't explain what he was feeling, but the truth is that his heart was broke. Into a billion of little pieces. And it hurt every time he breathed; every time he thought about Chris. The silence filled the house and that just made him remember of the noises Jon did.

"No fucking way." He said standing up and taking the Vodka out of the fridge. He drank some shots and when he started to feel drunk, he turned the Stereo on. He looked to his CD's. "Nah, you're too romantic. Katy Perry, hm, let me see… Thinking of You, blargh, too romantic. Oh there it is. Cee-lo!"

He put the Cee-Lo Green' cd in the highest and saw the bottle on the table.

"Come here, darling…" He said drinking a deep sip. "AAAH"

Cee-Lo started to sing, Darren starting jumping in the couch.

"I SEE YOU DRIVIN' RIGHT TOWN WITH THE GUUUURL I LOOVEE AND I'M LIKE" He showed his middle fingers. "FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOU!" And he fell off the couch laughing out loud.

_Meanwhile, in Chris' apartment.  
><em>

Chris almost called Darren to ask why the fuck he was on his apartment, but he thought twice and decided not to. It would make things worse. He would talk with the older guy in the next day. Now, he only wanted to sleep in his comfortable and soft bed.

Darren took his phone and called Lauren, that was on Skype with Riker.

"Hold on some minutes, Riker…" She answered the call "Hello?"

"HELLOOOO LAUREEEN!"

"Darren? Is that you?"

"Yeah, yeaah, it's me, but I'm he as you are he as you are me and we are all togetheeeeeer!"

"Darren? Why are you singing Beatles to me at…" She looked to the clock "Two A.M.?"

"Becaaaause you are my friend and I LOVE YOOOOOOUUUU!"

"I love you too, honey. Are you drunk?"

"Me? PFFFT! Never, sweetie, I don't get drunk, I just drink too much sometimes…" And he started to laughing.

"Honey, put the Vodka down and go to bed. Sleep with the angels, I'll call you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"OKAAAAY, bye, I LOVE YOU GURL!"

"Love you too boy." And she hang up the phone.

"What happened?" Riker asked.

"No big deal, just that Darren is drunk." Riker giggled.

"That's normal…" They laughed and said goodbye, because they needed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Darren lied in his bed and started to cry again, but in forty five minutes or less, he fell asleep and dreamed that he was punching Jon's face and Chris was all like: "You're my hero!"<p> 


End file.
